Rise of the namikaze twins
by Shadow Knight King
Summary: watch Naruto and his sister take the ninja world by storm
1. Chapter 1 the kyuubi twins attack

Rise of the Namikaze twins

Chapter 1 the kyuubi twins attack

"Ryan please let me do the sealing Jutsu." Minato begged. "Sorry uncle but I'm the only one who can survive the reaper death sealing jutsu." Ryan said. Ryan and Minato kept arguing until Kakashi came into the room. "What is it Kakashi?" Minato asked. "Sensei Kushina has gone into labor and is at the hospital now." Kakashi panted. "Lets get to hospital Ryan." Minato said. Ryan opened a dark patrol to the hospital and all 3 of them walked in.

When they got there they went to Kushina's room. There they saw the twins were just born. "So how do you feel aunt?" Ryan asked. "I feel okay Ryan just really tired." Kushina said. "So what are the squirts names?" Ryan asked. "The boy's name is Naruto Namikaze and the girl's is Kagome Namikaze." Kushina said. "Well I got to go do sealing jutsu to the kyuubi twins." Ryan said. Ryan opened the window and jumped out and landed on the ground. He did a few hand signs then slammed his hand down to the ground.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU!!"** A giant liger appeared. "Ryan why have you summon me?" Jager asked. "Sorry Jager but I need you to hold those two long enough for me to do a sealing jutsu." Ryan said. "Very well hold on tite." Jager yelled. He jumped in front of the kyuubi twins. They knew what was going on. "Please forgive me my friends." Ryan said. "**SEALLING JUTSU REAPER DEATH SEAL!!"** The death god appeared. "So guardian what is the offering you have for me." The death god asked. "The soul of the Dusk." Ryan said. "Very well the twins charkra will be sealed in your cousins you will send the yoki to the darkness." The death god said.

So the kyuubi twins were sealed in Naruto and Kagome. Ryan was happy his 2 personal bodyguards are in his cousins now. He walked back to his family. He and Minato went to the council about Minato's kids. "Lord Hokage what happen to the demon twins." Hisisi Hyuuga asked. "My nephew Ryan sealed the demon twins into my kids Naruto and Kagome." Minato said. There was an outburst by the civilian council. "We should kill them while they are weak!" Haruno clan head said.

"Are you mad woman they are just babies." Ryan yelled. "Beside Kohl Gie where 2 of my personal bodyguards when I was young." Ryan said. Danzo asked for them to be put in his root unit. Ryan saw what he was planning so he shoot a laser arrow at him. "Danzo and the elders were the cause of why the demon twins attack so as King of the shadow empire you sentenced to death for trying to take over the leaf village." Ryan said. So he fired 2 more laser arrows at the elders. "Now my cousins will come with me to my castle at age 5 to begin their training but for now they are under the protection of the shadow empire." Ryan said as he and his uncle left the council chamber.


	2. Chapter 2 twins growing with mom and dad

Chapter 2 the twins growing up with mom and dad

Kushina was glad to have her kids back. Ryan told her his plan for the squirts. She agreed but she wants them to spend time with them on the holidays. So the twins lives began they are quite the smart kids. They started to crawl at 5 months. They started to say words at 12 months. Their first words where mama and dada. Minato and Kushina are proud of their kids.

Ryan came to visit the family once or twice a month when he had the time. But being king of the shadow empire means he had paperwork to do like the kages in the other nations. Ryan had his best clone squad watch the kids when they went into the village with their mother. No one dare to attack the twins. Because they did not want to get kill by troops of the shadow army.

Naruto and Kagome played some pranks on their parents at age 3. Minato and Kushina saw their kids inherit their pranking gene. So they show Naruto and Kagome on how to unlock their chakra at age 4. Also taught them how to read and write as well. It is only 1 more year before the kids go to their cousin to begin their ninja training. Ryan will train Naruto first while his wife Namine trains Kagome.

The day came for the twins to leave. Naruto and Kagome saw their parents with 2 backpacks with them. "Mom, Dad what's going on?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, Kagome it's time for you 2 to go live with your cousin Ryan for awhile." Kushina said. "Why mom why do we have to live with Cousin Ryan?" Kagome asked. "Your father and cousin agreed that Ryan train you guys in the way of the shinobi." Kushina said. "So how long will I and Naruto be gone?" Kagome asked. "You 2 will return in 10 years when your class graduates the academy." Minato said. Then a patrol of darkness appeared in the living room. Ryan came out of the patrol. "So the squirts ready to go?" Ryan asked. "Yes they are Ryan." Minato said. "Naruto, Kagome remember that your mother and I love you both." Minato said. Minato and Kushina hugged their kids and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go you two we got some training to do." Ryan said. So Naruto and his sister went with Ryan to the shadow palace. 


End file.
